The Hybrid War
by FancficStorys
Summary: It has been 10 years since the Kingdom of Metus declared war against a mysterious group of part human part animal started. Akihiko Usami second prince has been send to a fort on the western border to command the army's in the ongoing war. Misaki is a messenger of one of the multiple hybrid clans in charge of relaying information one clan to another. MisakiXUsami, Rating may change
1. Prologue

_The following bold text is me blabbing about thanks and other non-sense (info on this chapter) you can read It, but if you want to get straight to the story and skip this._

**Hello to everyone readying this story of mine. First of all I would like to thank you all for having clicks on this story of mine *bows*. Secondly reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated. They will hopefully make this story including the other ones coming after this better :). No need to review its, though if you have a question, request or anything else feel free to do so. **

**I wrote a story or two on this site once upon a time….. but somehow I got caught up in something else. **

**-The romance in this story will be not be instantok? Don't expect them to be all lovey-dovey on chapter 2. It's hard I know but bear with it they will be coming. **

**-This first chapter is a ****_PROLOGUE_**** so it's not going to have that much dialogue (some). I am using this chapter as and intro to the world and setting of this story so you understand it and won't be like ****_"Whaaaaaaat?"_**** later on. **

**-There maybe some OCC with certin character in the beginning but I will try to stick with the original personalities**

**This rating right now (whatever it is) may change though we will see about that in later chapters.**

**Ok enough of me talking (or writing or whatever) let's get finally to the story. **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA NOR ANY OTHER MANGA/ANIME… but I totally would want to….**

* * *

_Kingdom of Metus* 5 years before the beginning of the Anima* war_

A couple of horses tread carefully in a mysterious forest on their back rode heavily equipped soldiers. The soldiers were equipped with heavy silvery armor with a sheathed sword strapped by a leather belt. On the handle a small crest lay with pictured a dragon holding a golden crown. The crest of the growing Kingdom of Metus. These soldiers where currently scouting new land on the west of the kingdoms boundaries.

In the west lay luscious but mysterious forested backed up by tall mountains of which the tops could not be seen even on the sunniest of days. Further up north of the forest a giant lake could be found. The lake was also part of the unexplored land but had be found earlier by scouts. The giant lake was wide, so wide in fact that the other side of it was barely visible. The water was not very clear so viewers were only able to see incoherent silhouettes and shadows dancing in the depth of the lake.

Currently the soldiers were assigned by the king to scout the forest as walk up to the mountains. This journey was estimated to take 2-3 days as the forest was not easy terrain to tread on. It is the second day of the trek, soldiers mumble nervously in-between themselves while looking around.

Suddenly a horse in front of the group neighs nervously and is rapidly followed by the other horses some start to lurch uncontrollably causing the soldier to gasp with surprise and jump down to calm their horse.

Murmurs and rushes are heard in the leaves leaving the soldiers nervous enough to unseat their iron swords. The commander shouts out orders and organizes is men ready for whatever it coming.

After minuets of anticipation the cause of the commotion appear, to the surprise of the soldiers they see a group of about 10 human people. 'Human' Is what they would have been called if not for the ears and tails that where worn by the people. The soldiers stare in surprise some even saying such things as witches, sorcery and devils.

The commander trying to put on an unfazed look walked up to the strange group and said "As you are now in Metus territory I ask for you to drop any weapons and surrender to the kingdom if you have not already!"

The strange group that seemed only constituted of men stared blackly at the commander as if understanding but not necessarily agreeing. The commander opened his mouth to repeat his order, but in a split second spear and sword points were at his neck. The faces of the weird hybrids where contorted in anger and something similar to a dogs growl could be heard.

Before even another word was spoken a fight broke out between the two groups. The hybrids where equipped with simply clothing and wooden weapons but seems unnaturally flexible and quick in their actions. Still, the soldiers that where well prepared in every aspect fought back the hybrids with ease out numbering the small group.

After the fight only 1 man out of the 20 on the soldier's side had fallen. On the hybrids side 2 had been killed while the other 8 where strapped and bound to be brought back as prisoners.

_Events over the years_

After the events of that day the prisoners where brought back to the king. The king took interest in this species and demanded them to be examined. After a while these species where called _Anima _and classified as intelligent animals. The king gave more thought in exploring the western front to find more Anima. When found anima where sold off as rare high priced slaves or objects. They were used to be shown off by lords and the king himself.

One year as hidden village was found by a troop of soldiers the king had sent in. The village was burned down, pillaged and all the villagers had been brought back to be sold. This was the last year of peace for at the end of that very year a total of 99 men disappeared in the forest. The king had sent 100 men to explore the forest and of all those men only one had survived.

The man came in staggering into the throne room blood seeping out of his amour. He stumbled forward towards the king handing the dirty letter to him before falling to the ground, taking his last short breath and laying there: dead. There where murmured as gasps from around the throne room. The king slowly opened the letter and read the inscriptions. Four crimson word lay on a yellowish-white page: _Death to your kingdom._

After that any men sent forward into the forest never returned and war was officially declared. The kingdom quickly took arms against the mysterious 'Anima' that lived there.

* * *

**So how was this first chapter?**

**Not that good, but it the intro so next chapter will be more interesting. Next chapter you will actually get to read about the characters! (or some of them at least!) Review what you think of it so far and give tips if you think you can help this starting series get better!**

**Thank you for reading through**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and shall enjoy the upcoming chapter (which might actually be interesting. yay!)**

***Metus: Fear in Latin**

***Anima: Reference to a short manga called Anime + which contained hybrid like people. I didn't get the idea of this story from it but when thinking up my story it reminded me of this manga. It's recommended for it's pretty easy to read through and it interesting.**


	2. The Mission

**Hello**,** I am back for all you readers with chapter 2! Or chapter 1 considering the first chapter was a prologue. Thanks to the few, VERY encouraging reviews. They got me really happy :D. I will try to bring you a chapter every week, though that totally depends on my schedule, so no promises.**

**I am sorry if my story did not pass your expectations. I'm trying hard and hope you enjoy the read as much as I enjoy the writing. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA *depressed sigh***

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

_Nighttime, Forest_

A full moon hung in a dark sky. Moon rays falling down to partially illuminating the top of a seemingly never ending forest. Some silver rays dodged the tree tops and sprinkled down on to a leafy ground. Silvery light and shadows danced as a figure scurried stealthily through bushes. As the figure moved a flicker of a slick tail and perked up cat ears skimmed in and out of sight.

As the silhouette padded along the forests leafy bed it suddenly tripped over causing the sound of rustling to pop out and landing right in a spotlight of silvery threads. In this dim light could be seen a young figure of around 18 years of age. Fuzzy ears dawned upon his head where short, shaggy dark brown looking hair grew out. Emerald seeming eyes gleamed as they scanned the ground looking for the culprit of his fall. Once the culprit was found it was followed by mumbling complaints such as "stupid tree" and "damm this report". The seemingly young man lifted himself off the ground to continue he trek through the woods still mumbling about how something was idiotic.

_Sunrise, Forest Edge:_

Misaki was _really_ angry, in the middle of the night he had after all, been woken up by one of his fellow tent mates to be sent off back to the main headquarters for some kind of new job or mission. He had spent a good few hours walking in the forest to get here, not to mention tripped more times than could be counted. A few leafs decorating his hair as proof. Unlike the rumor, people of the Cat Síth* clan could _not_ see in the dark.

_'Sure we have something similar to cat ears and tails, not to mention good flexibility and agility'_ Misaki thought in an annoyed tone_ 'but we don't have see in the dark eyes._' At the same time, during Misaki's train of thought his tail was swaying back and forth in a way that mimicked a cat when angry.

Right now it was morning and he was what he guessed was about 1 km away from the HQ entrance.

Misaki sighed, it had been 10 years since the outbreak of war between the Kingdom of Metus and the various Anima clans. Since then there had been huge battles but most of the time the Anima side was trying to stay as quiet as possible with surprise attacks here and there and the defending of certain areas. Over these 10 years a main base had been contracted. A hidden and guarded entrance lead to a long tunnel which exited into a giant cavern dug inside one of the looming mountains.

Misaki right now was walking to that entrance while at the same time picking off the leaves stuck everywhere on him. After a little while more Misaki arrived at the feet of a giant tree. The other trees in the forest where huge but this tree was at least 2 times the other tree's size. He waited silently at this tree until a rustle sounded behind him. Misaki sighed for the more than second time since he had been woken up "Still gonna go up with the same protocol?" he was answered by having a small blindfold placed over his eyes, obscuring his vision.

_'This happens every time' _Misaki thought. As a messenger he was in charge of relaying reports and messages throughout different battle settlements and colonies, of course because of this messengers where often targeted by the Kingdom for important information most messengers held. As a result messengers were only given important information if necessary. Therefore information such as the entrance to the Headquarters was unknown to messengers for fear the HQ's position would be known by the enemy.

Misaki walked while at the same time being guided by the entrance guards. He had done this many times so was not surprised when suddenly the fresh forest outside air turned into more of a dirt smelling and musky one. They walked silently together until mumbles and incoherent words where heard in the tunnel. The sounds got louder and louder until it seemed as if a mass who had gathered had started to speak at the same time. He heard the opening of doors before walking through and stopped walking, there his blind fold was slowly taken off while Misaki stared at the view in front of him.

No matter how many times he walked into the main cave to the HQ he was always amazed by its size. Here in front of him was a gigantic round cavern. The room had an assortment of bridges and stairs all leading to a tunnel on the sides. On these bridges, stairs and in these tunnels where various Anima* of different clans walked.

There are 5 main clans of Anima races known. Cat Sith, Inugami*, Tengu*, Ningyo* and Takage*. All are different and do not get necessarily get along very well, especially the Cat Sith and Inugami clan. Since the war these clans had banded together against their one common enemy, the Kingdom of Metus.

Because of the attacks and battles the clans had decided to hide deep in the mountain's cave system. This meant different clans had to share certain cave systems whether they liked it or not. The only clans not lodging in the mountains where the Ningyo and Takage clan. The Ningyo clan stayed safely underwater in the lake up north, while the Takage clan where mysterious so not much was known about them. They did show up for battle meetings and such.

Misaki scanned the crowd of bustling people in the cave until his eyes fell on someone he recognized. He walked forward waving his hand up as to get attention and called out "Hey! Shinobu, Long time no see!"

A brown pair of cat ears prick up and eyes dart around for the origin of the sound.

"Oh, Misaki I did not expect you here today, were you not at one of the camps to get a report about the guarding of leftover villages?"

"I was" replied Misaki "Until I was woken up in the middle of the night and asked to go immediately to the Head Quarters."

"Tough being a messenger, isn't it Misaki?" said Shinobu in a mocking tone.

"I'll have you know" Misaki answered irritation showing on this face "that you are also a messenger!"

"While that may be true, but all I do is run around the cave systems in this mountains. I don't go outside running back and forth with messages to different battle fields."

"Well whatever, I'm going to go see whatever they woke me up for before I catch up on the sleep I missed."

"I'll see you around I guess" Shinobu said, walking off.

Misaki waved back and walked in the direction of a tunnel opening that was bigger than the other ones. He walked in wondering why on earth the Council would want him there '_I'm simply an outdoor messenger, could they not have asked some messenger in the caverns for their help?'_

The Council was a group of the main leaders of each clan. They would often have meetings to talk about the battles and organize the colonies living here. Because of the war most villages and settlements had been evacuated from the areas around the enemy Kingdoms border. Some of the villages suspended in the forest stayed put, while the rest where moved in these cave systems. Here in these caverns live was pretty tough, there were rations and most could never go outside except for the soldiers and messengers.

The main reason Misaki had become a messenger was to get to go outside. Misaki had lived outside for the first 8 years of his life, he would not be cooped up inside caves because of a war. After turning 16 he had been recruited forcefully into fighting in the war. Thanks to the fact he came from the Cat Sith clan he had managed to get the job of a messenger as people of his race where quick, agile and stealthy. Four years after and he was still a messenger, still fighting against the Kingdom of Metus. _'Why?'_ He thought '_Just what do these humans see us as? Animals? Pets? Slaves?' _These thoughts angered him to no end. He was irritated at the war and angry at the kingdom and humans that had caused it.

His train of thought ended as he sensed he was at the end of the tunnel. Misaki lifted his head up at see the cavern in front of him. It was a smaller cavern lit by small bonfires. The cave was furnished with multiple seats, a table, and a board on which an old hand draw map had been placed. On these chairs were sat multiple races. Some with wings, some with dog tails, some with cat ears and even one or two covered entirely with scales. They were all departing about troops and other strategies.

One looked up and said "Ahhh yes! You must be the messenger we asked for, Misaki right? Come over here"

Misako walked nervously, it was not every day you all had of the leaders at the same time gather to talk to a simple messenger.

"Do you know why we called you back to the Head Quarters today?" One of the Council members asked?

"No, not really" Misaki answered

"There have been rumors of someone important coming to the West fortress in the enemy territory. We fear the humans are planning something on their side but have no way to know what exactly they are doing. We do not want something happening like 11 years ago" The first council member explained.

"That's where you come in, we need you to infiltrate the town nearby the West fortress and gather as much information on this important someone and the enemy's plan. Of course you'll have to hid your tail and ears but its easier for someone for the Cat Sith clan to do so than someone from the Tengu or Inugami clan."

Misaki was at loss for words. _'Infiltrate a human village? Impossible!'_ he thought of the consequences of being caught and shuddered, hairs on his tail bristling.

After a minute Misaki managed to squeeze out words out of his lips "but.. what about my other duties?"

"Don't worry about the details we have sorted them all out. You shall be brought into the Kingdom's territory tonight using the help of volunteers from the Tengu clan to fly you there. After 3 to 4 months depending on the events you shall be brought back. I suggest you so prepare a bag and go sleep, we shall notify you when it's time to go."

And with that a pale Misaki was dismissed with a wave and carefree grin from the Council chef as if he had not just sent someone on a suicide mission. Misaki walks slowly to his resting chamber while still trying to absorb the information he had been given. After walking through tunnels and caverns in an almost dream like daze Misaki arrived to a small room.

The small room was dusty proving it had been unoccupied for a while. Misaki slowly walked towards a bed before falling face first on to the mattress. He turned onto his back and looked at a stone ceiling, thinking. He knew full well that he could say no to this mission and wanted to do so but if he didn't accept this, who other people? Would the Council members find someone adept enough for this in time been the enemy executed whatever diabolical plan they were planning? 11 years ago had been the first horrific loss for the Anima clans, especially Cat Sith. More than 50 people had died that day because of the humans. Misaki kept thinking about these things until he slowly drifted to sleep, getting ready for the next hours and months to come.

* * *

**What happened that day 11 years ago and what will happen next? Find out, as you continue to read!**

**Hope the read was enjoyable and thank you for reading through the who thing J**

**With the different Anima clans I tried giving them names from mythological creatures and such seemed cooler than something like '****_The Neko Clan_****' right?**

**Cat Síth*: A Cat Sith or Cat Sídhe is a supernatural animal from Celtic mythology, just thought the name seem cooler than something like Neko clan or something like that…**

**Inugami*: A dog Japanese deity, created and worshiped by families through sorcery**

**Tengu*: A bird/human looking demon (yokai/akuma) or deity**

**Ningyo*: Mermaid **

**Takage*: Lizard, I could not find a simple name for a reptilian type mythological creature so I simply went with the Japanese word.**

**Just so you don't get confused just because an Anima comes from a certain clan does it mean they are nessieraly the mythological creature they are called, ex: If a person comes from the Tengu clan they may have wings but they don't do magic nor do they have beaks.**

**Anima*: For all who are confused with this as well the "hybrids" or animal/human people will be called Anima in this story. **


	3. The Prince

**Hello and welcome back for a new chapter. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry the chapter is late, school was being a pain it usually is but hey last chapter I _did_ say 'no promises' on the update schedule. Thanks to the people who follow up on this story.**

**Sorry for it being shorter, just wanted to get the chapter out as quickly as possible**

**Thank you everyone for the helpful and encouraging reviews so far.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMATICA **

Dawn, Metus Empire

A horse drawn carriage moved along a dusty road. Golden rays peaked over the horizon as the sun climbed up into the sky. Around them luscious fields patterned the landscape with wheat and corn. A few oak trees lined the road projecting dancing shadows as soft winds rustled through branches and leaves. Two pure white haired horses pull a carriage with the royal Metus emblem on it.

The second prince Usami Akihiko looked out of the window, no real emotion real showing on his face. Next to him chatted an assistant talking about responsibility and work, Akihiko though did not care and was currently engaged in his own thoughts.

Not long ago his father had called him up just to send him to the west fortress. '_They just wanted to send me off somewhere'_ he thought '_They even send me to the western fortress using the excuse royalty is needing to lead the army at the border even though they know full well all I'm going to be doing is reading and filling forms all day.' _It had been ten years since the Kingdom had waged war against the strange clans than inhabited the forest. No one knew why but they all had animal parts varying from cat ears, to dog tails and even bird wings. As soon as some of these 'Anima' (the name given to the hybrid human people) were brought back the royals, lords and other rich people instantly took a liking to them and Anima. Now anima where used as slaves, toys or tools to show off one's richness. Akihiko had never really seen one up close much less had he talked to one. His farther the highness had some apparently but Akihiko had never seen them. Anima where rarer than the normal slaves so seeing one often was unusual, but in the town next to the western fortress Anima where apparently almost swarming.

The town was next to the western fortress was called Servus. Servus had risen up after the war, getting its income mostly from slave trafficking. Due to the town's close proximity to the western fortress and border it was the main market place for Anima.

Akihiko rode through this town before finally catching a glimpse of the western fortress. The western fortress was similar to a big army base. The whole building was fortified and ready for any attack it was situated right at the border. After the border you had a flat meadow with behind it the ever so mysterious forest in which was the daily battle ground for the battles fought.

The carriage jolted to a halt as it arrived in front of the looming fort. The carriage door opened and the prince walked out to gaze at the western fortress. A gray menacing brick-like castle seemed as if it was gazing ominously back. Towers circling the castle ended in spear like poles and walls linked these towers next to each other. The carriage had stopped in front of one of these soaring wall in which was encrusted a metal gate way. Akihiko walked quietly through the gate followed by a still chattering assistant.

He walked toward a large door that was the main entrance to the castle and met up with an orange haired woman which was clothed with a maid attire she bowed and she confidently said "I welcome you Usami-sama to the western fortress I am Akiawa the head maid of this establishment and hope you will come to me for you daily needs.,"

Akihiko looked briefly a hovered his gaze over the young woman before walking off inside the castle unfazed. At this act irritation clearly fazed over Akiawa's face though she dare not voice it. '_Should I have really expected more from the royal family? Seriously, they all think they're the kings of the world or something._' she thought. She smiled gleefully thinking of all the paper work that was waiting for him up in his room. Akihiko kept on walking, now following a maid to what was going to be his room.

The maid walked up to a large oak door before bowing respectfully and walking away quietly. Akihiko pushed the door open revealing the view inside. A queen size bed stood proudly in the middle of the back of the room, translucent curtains surrounding the soft, firm pillows and bed cover. Other assortments of furniture decorated the room such as a wardrobe, desk table and chair. There was also a big window pane giving a view of the outside. Akihiko walked to the window curious of the view. He stared with interest at the lush plains that were in his eyesight. After the plains further off the dark spread of the forest was seen. Giant trunks supporting a plethora of green dots going on for miles until it reached looming mountains which where even seen from here.

His landscape gazing was interrupted by a knocking from the door. "Come in," Akihiko responded as he turned to the door. A tall black haired person calmly walked in. His head fell forward has introduced himself with a bow. "Hello, I'll be your official adviser from now one, call me Miyagi"

Miyagi straightened himself before pushing out his hand in front of him, Akihiko answered by shaking the hand and saying "Pleasure to meet you hope we get along"

Miyagi continued with a stoic expression "As your adviser I'll be sorting out your work and be there you have any questions. You'll start getting forms you have to fill out. See you tomorrow." And with that he bows and walks out as calmly as be for.

Akihiko sighed before walking to the window again, he stared out intently at the far off forest, he wondered what those leaves and trunks hid from his sight.

The next day was tiresome. Akihiko had to go around and introduce himself to the main operating officer's and generals who lead the army. It was not until the end of the day where there was finally peace and quiet. He sat at it desk and filled out important forms while reading old records on old battles and the enemy. Right now he had fallen on a record with information and research on the enemy species Anima. Of course Akihiko knew a lot on the Anima, he had heard about them since the age of 18 but he was wanted to read it because of his boredom.

'_When thinking about it we don't really know that much about them'_ he thought as he continued filling out forms and reading. '_Even after all these years we still have no clear idea where exactly they live or how they live. Even after interrogating some of the prisoners it seemed as if they wither won't say or simply don't know.' _

Akihiko stopped his train of thought to stretch and walk down to the dining hall as he presumed dinner would soon be served. He was walking down the hall way only to stop to the sound running footsteps. Suddenly a soldier appeared from the corner of the hallway almost running into Akihiko himself. "I'm sorry for surprising you Prince but I came here with an urgent report to hand down to you," the panting soldier exclaimed.

"The enemy troops have become more restless since a few days. Yesterday one of our scouting group fell upon one of their battle groups and most of the scouts perished in the battle."

"Does that not happen often?" Akihiko questioned thinking of all the reports he had read where scouts had been assaulted by the enemy forces as they were exploring the battle ground.

"This time it's different!," the soldier answered "The scouts who came back to used proclaimed the group was of at least 100 Anima!"

Akihiko frowned at the news, he had never heard of more than 20 Anima in a group. "What do you think is the group's motive?," he asked the soldier

"The scout said they were deep in the forest when they met. It seemed as if the group was on standby and had no intention of moving forward. I came here to give you the report and ask for the plan of action to this,"

"There is no plan of action now, just increase the defense and make sure to try and check the enemy movement," Akihiko said. The solder bowed and ran off to spread the message, in the mean while Akihiko was left in the hallway to think. '_What are those Anima thinking?' _he thought as he continued his walk to the dinner.

**A short and a late chapter... Fear not! Next time the chapter shall be longer and I'll be uploading it ASAP. These two past weeks have been crazy with projects, tests and essays, but what should you expect from school? As your reading this I'm probable writing the next chapter hoping this time it will be longer and out ready to read in half the time this chapter took. **

**How did you like me adding more Junjou characters in? I'l be adding more as we progress with this story and may even add a side story or two :3**

**As I've mentioned before I might change the rating, but I'm not sure if I should do it now or later. I might not even need to change the rating but you never know. (F.Y.I when I say changer the rating I mean changing it T to M and not the opposite, but I already guess you understand that)**

**Again, thank you for reading and forgive me for this chapter's lateness. See you next chapter! :D**


End file.
